neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Doggo
Almost Litten to nothing is known about Stupid Doggo. He just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and just started posting random funny memes. His most notable images are Buff Lillie and...well...that's pretty much it. He is also contributing a little with Bikini Bottom and Super Paper Mario Repainted, but our sources here at Games Repainted have yet to get any actual information out of him. Awakening "You have been asleep for the past 100 years."-Zeldawarudo Buff Level: '''Has yet to fully reach true potential. Legends say he got his training from legendary advertising actor Terry Crews, but his lack of blocking has left him vulnerable to BO. '''Chara is evil. No shit. Almost every dog in existence can confirm he is the Boss Baby. @everyone was his most famous act. Everyone went fucking NUTS when he did it. The command has been taken down for now, but when it comes back up... He hates FNAF, but loves Undertale, but hates the fandom surrounding both games. sans still remains his fuccboi. Games Repainted has yet to put any of his textures into their projects. The only texture that was allowed was of Buff Lillie in Bikini Bottom Repainted. HACHIBIYOUKEIKA!!!! WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ignore that meme. Jacksepticeye is his least favorite YouTuber, due to his hair ripping off the shell of Torterra. Irish cunt. Ragyo Kiryuin is his mother. He hates her. He is a pretty decent player in Super Smash Bras. Characters he mains include: Mario Little Monk Little Big Mac Fuchs BayoNUTTa Corn and Etika's dick Twilight Princess remains to be his favorite Zelda Game. If given the chance, he would bang Midna. Sadly, we can't have everything. Temmie is his favorite GranderTale character. GeePm still remains to be his favorite Twitch streamer of the Vinesauce family. Vinny is acceptable, too, but only when he does corruptions. After an X-ray about 4 years ago, it was revealed that Doggo was diagnosed with a very severe case of scoliosis. His spinal column remains stuck in the position of an S, completely distorting his body and leaving him in a paralyzed state. He will be missed terribly when he dies, but we'll all forget about it in like two seconds. FUCK DOGGO. After the initial success of Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives, Guy Fieri trusted upon his son the secret recipe to making a secret South American dish that he has never tasted before. After his death, Doggo proceeded to fufill his father's wish. His search leads him into the Amazonian jungle, but no one has recovered anything out of his bizarre adventures. Not even Jojo is closely accurate to the real accounts of his journey. But perhaps the most interesting thing about Doggo would have to be his connection with the Zelda universe. No one has even found him in any of the games, but he is there. Always watching, in the form of a dog. That one race yoou did in Majora's Mask. He was there. And he won for you. Those puppies roaming around Castle Town? Those are his children, looking at you as their father, hoping you will live up to their expectations. Shigeru Miyamoto has stated that he is thinking about importing Doggo into Breath of the Wild, but since time is almost ending, he will sadly not make it in. Dissapointed by these news, Doggo proceeds to drown himself in a well, and implaces a curse upon his textures, that if anyone were to laugh at them, they would bork 3 times at the end of 7 days, and he will come for them. Whatever you do...or whoever you are... DON'T. TRUST. DOGGO. Category:Animals